


The Perfect Date

by imagineteamfreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, dean and the reader go on a date, monster goop, the reader is sassy, this is pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Dean has a romantic date planned out for him and the reader, but an urgent hunt postpones it. So, he decides to make it up to her.





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr account of the same name on February 24th, 2015 and was edited and used as a submission for the 2019 SPN Fluff Bingo on February 17th, 2019.

The sound of Sam’s laptop keys clicking was going to drive you insane. You and the boys had been doing research for the past two hours—Sam on his laptop and you and Dean using the books from the library.

Sighing, you closed the thick book you’d been looking through. “Anything?” you asked, looking between them.

Sam shook his head and Dean closed his book as well. “Nada,” he replied.

You groaned, slumping back in your chair and letting your head fall back. “Great. So now we’ve got, what? An ID on this monster but no way of killing it?”

Sam sighed in response, then pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. “I’m gonna go out for food, considering that Dean already ate everything we bought on Monday,” he grumbled, jerking his thumb over at Dean, who was grinning from ear to ear.

You laughed and closed your eyes, happy for the break from research. The words had started to get blurry after staring at them for so long. You didn’t bother to open your eyes as Sam gathered his things and left the library, heading for the garage.

“I’m so tired,” you finally sighed, slumping farther down in your seat and rubbing your hands over your face.

“I can tell.”

Opening your eyes, you looked up at Dean, who’d gotten up from his own seat to stand behind your own. You offered him a little smile, which he easily returned despite the exhaustion in his eyes.

“Come on, sweetheart. You should get some rest before Sam comes back here and tries to put us back to work,” he murmured.

You laughed a little—one of those short, one-breath laughs that you always did when you were tired—and nodded. Sliding out of your chair, you stood and stretched your arms above your head. Dean followed you as you headed towards the bedroom the two of you shared, and when he stopped you and scooped you up in his arms, you didn’t argue. You were exhausted, and leaning your head against his chest and closing your eyes seemed like a much better option than trying to get him to put you down.

Dean carried you all the way to the bedroom, where he set you down on the bed and tugged your shoes off, setting them by the dresser before tucking you underneath the covers. He was quiet as he moved, but you opened your eyes slightly when you heard him start to walk away.

“Stay,” you murmured sleepily, reaching out to grab his hand. Your fingers barely brushed over his skin, but he nodded in response. Satisfied, you closed your eyes once more and let yourself fall asleep as he climbed into bed beside you with one arm wrapped around your midsection.

* * *

When you woke up, Dean was gone. Confused, you sat up and blinked a few times, rubbing the grit from your eyes as you yawned. You sat in the bed for a moment longer before slowly climbing out and making your way into the hallway.

“Dude, I just want to make it perfect,” you heard Dean say as you neared the kitchen.

Make what perfect?

Sam responded a moment later, though he was quieter than his brother, “Well, maybe if I get her flowers. Y/N likes flowers, right?”

Is Dean planning a… date? For us? You smiled as the thought took hold and you walked into the kitchen.

“Of course I like flowers,” you said as you crossed the threshold. Dean turned to face you, eyes wide, and Sam’s face broke into wide smile as he tried not to laugh at your boldness. “Why, am I getting some?” You smiled cheekily at Dean when he set down his coffee mug and walked to meet you in the doorway.

“Maybe,” he answered.

Sam rolled his eyes at the two of you and got up from the table, squeezing past you and Dean to leave the room. He mumbled something about research as he pushed past, but you were distracted with Dean to pay him any heed.

“Why am I getting flowers, Dean?” you asked, tilting your head slightly so you could look up at him in what you hoped was an attractive way.

“Because,” Dean kissed you on the cheek, “we’re going out.”

“Out?”

“On a date.”

“An actual date?” You straightened up now, surprised.

“Yes, Y/N,” he laughed, “an actual date. Like normal people.” Squealing happily, you kissed Dean and threw your arms around his neck as he said, “First, we’re going to go out to eat.”

You paused for a moment to ask, “Where are we eating? Hopefully not another burger place. No offense, but if I have to eat another burger this week, I might go on strike.”

Dean’s laugh emptied in the otherwise empty kitchen. “No, not burgers. I found an Italian restaurant a few towns over. And then,” he kissed you on the nose, “then we’ll go see a movie. Maybe we’ll take a walk. I’ll bring you home and give you a goodnight kiss.”

You smiled up at him and his smile got even bigger, if that was possible. Standing there in that moment, your lives were perfect.

“Dean! Y/N!” Sam shouted. “I found it!”

Sighing, you extracted yourself from Dean’s loving arms and padded into the library. “And?” you asked, prodding for more information.

“And we need to leave now. This thing can only be killed one day a year, and that day just happens to be today.”

Dean walked in as you glanced over your shoulder to make sure he’d heard Sam’s find, too.

“Sam, does it really have to be today?” You looked back at him, pleading with him to disagree, pleading with him to tell you that you could have your date and your one perfect day with Dean.

Reluctantly, Sam shook his head. “I’m sorry, Y/N, but we need to do this today. It’s our one shot.”

You swallowed and nodded. Dean hadn’t said a word and when you turned to ask him if you could have your date another day, he was gone. Looking back at Sam, he only offered you a shrug and you sighed, heading to your room to grab your things for the hunt.

* * *

An hour later, they were on the road. Sam was sprawled out in the passenger seat as Dean drove, and the older of the two kept casting cursory glances at Y/N, who was stretched out in the back seat, napping.

“So much for taking Y/N on a perfect date, huh?” Dean asked, glancing at his brother.

Sam nodded in agreement. “I’m really sorry, Dean. I would go on this hunt alone if I thought I could do it.”

“You know she wouldn’t want you to do that. She’d give you a talk about not going on hunts alone and how they always end up badly for us.”

“She would, wouldn’t she?” Sam chuckled.

The conversation dissolved into a comfortable silence as the miles passed by. Soon after they entered the tiny town where Sam had located the monster, Y/N yawned and stretched languidly, sitting up and blinking the sleep from her eyes.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Dean teased, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror and smiling. She returned the gesture and ran her fingers through her hair, wincing when they got caught in a knot.

“Alright,” Sam began, clearing his throat as his brother stopped the car in the parking lot of the motel the monster was using for its hideout. “This thing can only be killed with this mixture,” he held up three silver flasks and the liquid inside sloshed around. “Don’t waste it, this is all we have.”

Dean snatched his out of Sam’s hand and Y/N reached forward and took hers as well. Twisting off the cap, she sniffed it, then gagged. “What is this?”

“Chrysanthemum, holy water, ground bat bones, and blood of lamb.”

Grimacing, she put the cap back on and slipped the flask into her jacket pocket.

“Let’s get this thing over with,” Dean sighed, getting out of the Impala. Y/N followed his lead and Sam did as well, heading towards the motel before her and Dean.

As they were moving to follow him, Dean started to say something then stopped and shook his head.

“What?” Y/N asked.

He shook his head again and began walking after his brother. Shrugging, she trailed after them. Sam was already at the door when she caught up with them, and both boys pulled their guns out. Y/N held the flask in her hand.

Sam counted down silently. When he reached “one,” Dean kicked the door open and they barrelled into the room, guns at the ready. The monster was sitting on the edge of the bed in a pair of sweatpants and a faded shirt, watching a soap opera on the television and looking like any other red-blooded American. For a brief second, Dean hesitated, but when the monster jumped up and bared a set of two-inch-long incisors, he leapt into action.

As the boys distracted it, Y/N opened her flask and circled the monster. She managed to grab it from behind and pry open its jaw, then poured the solution from the flask straight into its mouth. It sputtered and gagged as the liquid went down, but froze a moment later.

“Get back, Y/N!” Dean shouted. He lurched forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the monster. She stumbled towards him as the monster exploded, covering her, the boys, and the motel room in a thick, greenish-brown sludge.

“This is the worst hunt,” Y/N groaned, shaking her hand and making the goo fly off in every direction. Sam and Dean stepped out of the way.

Dean echoed her displeasure. “Really?

Y/N turned and saw him wiping off his face and laughed. “Oops. My bad.” Smirking, she flounced out of the room, making sure to bump into him. She glanced over her shoulder at him and laughed again at the expression on his face.

Sam chuckled as Y/N sauntered her way out of the room, earning himself an annoyed glance from his brother. He ignored it, and the two boys began cleaning up the motel room. They were used to doing most of the dirty work when it came to situations like these—Y/N refused to work whenever she was covered in any kind of ooze or monster guts. She’d vehemently protested about it on their very first hunt together, and even though both Sam and Dean hated cleaning up while she tidied herself up, Sam knew that Dean would bend over backwards when it came to making Y/N happy. So, he stuck by his brother’s side and helped clean up the crime scenes.

When they were done, the brothers left the motel room and met Y/N at the Impala, where she was standing in front of the open trunk, wiping herself down as best as she could with a dry rag.

“Hey, toss me one,” Dean said, holding out a hand as they neared the car. She tossed him one of the other ones, then gave the last one to Sam when he came up on her other side. They cleaned up in silence, and Y/N gave a tight, uncomfortable smile when a wary young couple passed by them, holding hands as they hurried to their room.

“Guys, I’m done for tonight,” Y/N sighed as they climbed into the Impala. “It’s too late to start going back, we might as well get a room for the night.”

Dean turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life as Sam closed the passenger-side door, nodding in agreement.

“Sounds good. One room or two?” Dean asked.

“Two. Two rooms,” Sam quickly replied.

“Yes! I get my own room!” Y/N exclaimed from the backseat, and both boys sighed.

The drive to the motel was short, but by the time they arrived, it was dark outside. Both Y/N and the Winchesters were exhausted and in need of longer showers than the motel’s hot water would allow.

After getting the rooms, Y/N went into hers and showered the remaining monster goo off of herself, then changed into her pajamas and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Sam and Dean did the same, but Dean found himself lying awake, wondering if Y/N even remembered the hope their impending date had promised.

* * *

“Y/N. Y/N.”

Someone was shaking you and you carefully peeked out through your eyelashes, making sure to keep your eyes mostly closed. Still pretending to be asleep, you shifted onto your stomach and wrapped your hand around the silver handle of the gun stashed beneath your pillow. Quickly, you rolled over onto your back and kicked a leg out, pushing away the person standing at your bedside and aiming the gun at them. Your heart was beating hard in your chest as your sleep-addled brain tried to catch up with your hunter instincts.

Laughing, Dean knocked your extended leg back onto the bed and grabbed the gun, easily disarming you. “Good morning to you too, sunshine,” he teased.

“Dean?” you croaked. “What are you doing in my room? How did you get in here?” He only smiled wider and you squinted at the clock.

Eleven o’clock?

“Dean, it’s not even morning. Get the hell out of my room.”

“Go get dressed. Wear something warm,” Dean instructed, ignoring your complaint.

You sat up, the covers sliding down your torso, exposing the old Stanford shirt you’d snagged from a storage unit when you and the boys had gone searching for one of John’s old, unfinished hunting journals.

“What? Why? Dean, what’s going on?”

Dean sighed, irritated, and upon seeing the look on his face, you reluctantly left the warmth of your bed and went to go change into the only clean outfit you’d brought with you. The bathroom’s tile floor was freezing and you let out an unhappy squeal, causing Dean to laugh as you shut the bathroom door behind you.

After changing clothes and running your fingers through your hair to smooth out any bedhead, you put on your coat and boots, then followed Dean out of the room. He opened the Impala’s passenger door for you when you neared the car, standing back and gesturing grandly for you to slide onto the leather seat. Laughing, you did so and then pulled your hat down over your ears as he gently shut the door before getting in on the other side.

“Dean, come on. Where are we going?” you laughed. He just shook his head and smiled, turning on the car and driving smoothly out of the lot. “Okay, okay. I’ll play. But if this turns out to be something stupid, you owe me. I’m missing out on precious sleep right now.”

That earned you a tiny smirk and you smiled in response, proud that you’d been able to crack his air of mystery. Turning in your seat, you watched out the window as the world flew by outside the car. The town dissolved into open road, blanketed by a never-ending sky. Soon enough, your questions were beginning to be answered as Dean pulled the car down a small road. The trees around you thickened as the asphalt turned to dirt, and the sounds of the nighttime forest filled the otherwise silent car. Rolling down your window, you breathed in the crisp air and the smell of pine.Dean pulled the Impala off the makeshift road and parked it in a clearing. Before you had a chance to get out, he was at your door, opening it for you. He was still grinning and you eyed him suspiciously.

“What are you up to, Winchester? What’s with all the secrets?”

Dean simply smiled wider and went around to the back of the car. Opening up the trunk, he reached in and pulled out plaid blanket, draping it over one arm before opening the door to the backseat and pulling out the small green cooler.

Now you were beginning to catch on. “Is this a date? Did you just kidnap me from my room in the middle of the night to take me on a date?” you asked, a smile blossoming on your face.

“Not just any date,” Dean answered. “The perfect date.”

He closed the trunk and the side door, then walked over and took your hand in his. Dean led you to the warm hood of the Impala and patted the empty spot next to him once he was settled on top of it, the blanket spread between him and the car.

“Seriously? You haven’t let anyone sit up here since you touched up the paint.”

Dean nodded in response and you couldn’t help but smiled a little wider, giddy at the prospects of your surprise date. Carefully, you climbed up and settled down next to him, leaning slightly against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around you.

“I got Chinese,” he said after a moment. You laughed. “It’s not exactly fancy Italian food, but—”

“It’s perfect,” you interrupted, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

Dean pulled away to get the food from the cooler with a smile. He handed you a white paper container and you opened it, inhaling deeply and closing your eyes as the food’s delicious smell rose with a cloud of steam.

You and Dean ate in silence, listening to the crickets nestled in the forest around you.

“Y/N?” Dean murmured once the food was gone and the containers had been put away.

“Hmm?”

“Look up.”

Following his instruction, you looked up and gasped. The sky was ink black, but it was dotted with a thousand sparkling stars, twinkling merrily above you.

“It’s beautiful,” you murmured. “I love the stars, Dean.”

You saw him smile out of the corner of your eye, but you didn’t look at him. The stars were captivating, and you didn’t dare to look away. You didn’t want to miss a single thing. When a shiver ran through you, however, you felt Dean wrap his arm around you once more.

“Better?” he asked.

“Mmhmm.” You leaned into his warmth a bit more as you watched the stars twinkle, craning your neck to get the best view possible. “Hey Dean?”

He pulled back slightly to look at you, watching you expectantly. Tilting your face so you could meet his gaze, you continued, “Guess what? I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything, and I’m not even sorry that I don’t have any love saved for anyone else. You’ve got it all.”

“I love you too, Y/N,” he responded quietly, smiling softly. Leaning down, Dean kissed you softly, and you smiled into it. As you pulled away, you turned your eyes up towards the sky once more.

The two of you stayed on the hood, sitting together, until the last star faded out and sunlight soaked the earth. More kisses were shared and you were drowsy on the drive back to the motel, and even though the leftover Chinese had long gone cold and the tops of your only clean socks had been soaked through by the morning dew, you were the happiest you’d ever been when Dean dropped you back off at your motel room. He even kissed you goodnight, and you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
